Forever and Always
by Reader255
Summary: Arizona Robbins, has been dating Callie Torres for 3 years. But during that time she has yet to tell Callie about a decision from her past. A decision she has regretted for eight years. When her past catches up to her, how will the truth affect their relationship? How will the past affect her present? I promise it's better than it sounds. Lots of Calzona. Everyone is in the story.
1. Chapter 1 (Past and Present)

**Author's Note: A few things to note Arizona arrived at the beginning of season 4 not season 5. Takes place at the beginning of season 7. Arizona never went to Africa so Callie and Arizona never broke up. So Callie never got pregnant with Sofia. I plan on writing Sofia into the story later on. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Arizona' POV**

6:45am. I hear the alarm going off and shut it off. I check my phone and realized the date. Shit. One of my two least favorite days of the year. 8 years ago today I made a decision that I have regretted everyday since. I wish I could go back in time and change that decision but I can't.

As I sit up Callie pulls me back down and says, "Where do you think your going?" She kissed me and I pull away and say, "Not today, I have busy day and I can't be late." I realized after I said it how harsh that sounded.

Callie replies, "Okay well do you have time for breakfast or coffee?"

I reply, "Not really I have to shower and leave so I am not late." I grab my stuff and am about to head into the bathroom when Callie stops me.

Callie looks at me and says, "What's going on Arizona? Every year for the past two years on this day you aren't you happy perky self instead you are cranky and you shut yourself off. I know it doesn't have anything to do with Tim because it isn't the day he died or his birthday. You tell me everything Arizona. So what is it?"

I am stunned. I want to tell her. But how will she ever look at me the same. Will she love me? I can't have her leave me. I need her. But if I don't tell her I risk losing her. I need time before I tell her the truth.

I reply, "You're right there is one thing about this day that I hate. And I will tell you just not right now. Like I said I have busy day and if I am late I will never get out until tomorrow. So I promise to tell you tonight over dinner. Okay? I love you!"

Callie replies "Okay but you're telling me tonight and I love you too."

 **A few hours later**

 **Owen's POV**

10:45am.

Incoming trauma. MVC accident. Car vs. tractor-trailer. 3 victims.

The ambulances roll up. First ambulance truck driver minor injuries.

Second ambulance 8year old female trauma to the head and wrist I have Karev take her to trauma 1. And have him page Torres and Shepherd.

Third ambulance rolls up. Woman late 40s.

Dave the paramedic turns to me and says, "She is tachycardic, multiple fractures, obvious head and chest injuries. Her BP is 180 over 95. Her husband was DOA (dead on arrival) at the scene the 8 year old brought in is her daughter Lily. They were on their way here when the truck ran through a red light and hit them. From what I understand they were on their way to this hospital when the accident happened. Lily hasn't been feeling well and woke up with weird bruising on her back. The mother asked me to have someone page Dr. Arizona Robbins apparently they know each other. She also gave me this (he hands me an envelope). She said if anything happens to her to make sure that someone gave this to Robbins."

I reply "Okay, thanks."

I look at Meredith page Altman, Shepherd, and Robbins. Maybe Robbins can give us some history. And let's get her into trauma 2. As soon as we pull into the trauma room she flat lines so I start running the code.

 **Arizona's POV**

11am.

I was paged to trauma 2. When I arrive Hunt called out "time of death 11am." I notice a women in her 40s so I am confused as to why I was paged after all I am a pediatric surgeon. I look at Hunt and Altman and say "Owen, Teddy what's going on why was I paged she is clearly not a child?"

Hunt replied "The patient Karen Baker was in car accident with her husband who was dead on the scene and her 8 year old daughter Lily who is in trauma 1 with Karev. She told paramedics to have someone a page you and if she passed away she said to give you this (he handed me a letter). Teddy looks at me and asks "How do you two know each other?"

I tense hearing those names. Those names Karen Baker and Lily how could I forget. I can't believe this is happening. Then I think Oh my god Lily! I ignore Teddy's question and I run across the hall into trauma 1. I find it empty. I run out into the ER looking for Karev. I can't find him anywhere. I feel like my head is spinning in circles. I feel a hand on my should I jump it's Owen.

He says "Arizona what's going on?" I ignore his question and say "I need to find out where Karev is, where Lily is!"

Teddy replies "Sheperd, Karev, and Bailey took her into OR 3 about 2 minutes after you came into trauma 2, she has subdural hematoma and some internal bleeding. She also has a broken arm that Torres had to set and put in a cast, Grey just texted me with an update."

I start to cry and run out of the ER to head the OR when Hunt grabs my arm to stop me and pulls me into trauma 1 and Teddy follows us.

He looks at me and says "Arizona what is going on? How do you know these people?"

I reply "Okay, I will tell you but you two have to swear you will tell no one until I tell Callie!" They both promised not to tell.

I say "Okay 8 years ago today I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and gave her up for adoption. Karen and Joshua Baker are my daughter's adoptive parents. So Lily is my biological daughter. I have regretted my decision to give her everyday for the past 8 years. Now she is in the OR! What if she dies and I never get to meet her?" I start to cry.

Owen pulls me into his arms and tries to soothe me.

Teddy takes me in her arms says "Oh my god Arizona I am so sorry. But, hey she has some of the best doctors she will be okay. Why don't we go to conference room and read the letter. Then we will page Callie. Okay?" I reply okay and with that we head to the conference room.

 **Author's Note: Let me know what you think and what you want to have see happen. I will be updating shortly. Next Chapter, Arizona reads the letter, tells Callie, finds out about why Lily was coming to the hospital, and maybe just maybe she will meet Lily. So, you will have to read to find out. Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 (The Letter)

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Arizona's POV**

Owen, Teddy, and myself are all sitting in the conference room staring at the letter sitting on the table. I want to open it, but I am scared as to what it says.

Teddy finally looks at me and says "Arizona, do you want us to leave so you can read it in private, do you want one of us to open it for you so you can read it, do you want one of us to read it for you, what do you want to ?"

I reply "Both of you please stay and Teddy will you read me the letter, I would but I don't think I could make it through the whole letter." Teddy replies "Sure." She picks up the letter and begins reading it:

 _Dear Arizona,_

 _I wanted to write this so many times, but never knew where to start. However, a few days ago I found the courage to begin writing. I know you are probably wondering about Lily, so I will talk about her first._

 _I recently realized that I never told you that our daughter's name is not Lily Danielle Baker instead her name is Lily Arizona Baker. I know you wanted her middle name to be Danielle in honor of your father Daniel. However, Josh and I thought the name Arizona would be fitting in honor of you her amazing mother. Lily as you know will be eight years old soon. I can't believe how big she is getting. During the eight months before Lily was born I got to know you very well. So I can say in all honesty I see more of you in Lily each and every day. Lily has your blonde hair and your beautiful big blue eyes. She has your super magic smile, infectious laugh, and your dimples. Lily is incredibly smart, funny, sassy, a little stubborn, and a curiosity that sometimes gets her into trouble. From knowing you I can tell she inherited all of these things from you. Like you Lily is also allergic to raspberries and she loves everything that involves strawberry. She loves the fruit itself, strawberry milkshakes, smoothies, strawberry shortcake, strawberry ice cream, anything strawberry flavored, and she refuses to eat salad unless there is strawberries in it._

 _Arizona you and I have this unbreakable bond that we are both Lily's mothers. I thank the lord everyday for you. I know when I first met you eight years ago you weren't sure if you wanted to give Lily up for adoption, but you wanted to meet and get to know a family, just in case you did. I am so thankful you chose us. I know how hard you struggled with this decision and I know how much you love Lily. I know how much you didn't want to give her up and how much you wish you didn't. I know that the only reason you gave her up was you had two more months of med school left and then you were going to be an intern and you didn't think it was fair to Lily to never be around. I know had you gotten pregnant later on your life I may never have been Lily's mom. So thank you Arizona for giving me chance to be Lily's mom. But there is something you need to know about Lily._

 _A few weeks ago Lily started running high fevers and was tired all the time. Then I noticed some weird bruising on her back and she has been sick a lot lately. Our doctor at Seattle Pres. kept telling me it was just a virus and it will pass. Oh, by the way we moved Seattle when Lily was 4. But anyway I knew something was wrong. So I made an appointment with Dr. O'Connor in pediatrics at Seattle Grace Mercy West. And when I was researching doctors there I discovered that you were a pediatric surgeon there. So I am hoping to see you while we are here. But most importantly I want to introduce you to Lily._

 _About four days ago we told Lily about you. We explained that you are her Mommy too and that she came from your belly. But that you gave her to us. We said so that means you are her biological mom. And our smart daughter knew what that meant. She looked at us and said "That means she gave me genes and no mom and dad I don't mean the pants. I mean the stuff inside of you that makes you well you. I read about in a book at the library. She looked at us and then asked why did she give me to you? We explained that you were getting a new job that wouldn't allow you to see her very much. And that you thought she deserved a mom and dad to be there for all the booboos, tucking her into bed, and things like that. Then we explained that you gave her to us because you knew we could do all of those things. We also told her that you loved her very much. Lily told us that she, "loves her mommy Arizona" (her words), because you gave her, her Mom and Dad and because you are her Mom too. She asked if she could call you Mommy (she calls me Mom) and we told her yes, but if she meets you that she has to ask if that's okay. Lily wants to meet you more than anything and we hope Arizona that you want to meet her too._

 _Originally that was the end of the letter, but after the accident I had a police officer add the rest of this while waiting for the ambulance. If you are reading this it means Josh and I are both dead and didn't get a chance to get rid of this part. Arizona, Josh and I know how much you love Lily so a few years ago we wrote in our Will that if anything happened to us that you would get custody of Lily and be her legal guardian. We choose you because you are Lily's biological mother and if Lily lost her Mom and Dad, we thought she should be given to her other mom. I hope and pray that you accept guardianship of Lily. If you don't accept guardianship I understand and don't worry Lily's Uncle Ian (Josh's best friend) and wife Alli are our backup. I am going to end this letter with a few things you need to know about Lily._

 _Lily can't sleep without the bunny you gave us the day she was born. If she doesn't have it she will cry for hours and eventually pass out, but only to wake up an hour later and repeat the same thing. She also loves her blankie that's always a good thing to take with you wherever you go and makes bedtime smoother. Her neck is her best tickle spot. She has already worn out one copy of "Goodnight Moon" because we read it every night. Lily won't go to bed without singing the good night song (don't worry she will teach you) and at least three kisses on her head. Lily hates waking up in the morning. Mornings go easier if you slowly wake her up. Try laying/cuddling with her in bed for 5 minutes after you wake her up and your good to go. Lily's favorite movie is Tangled. Lily has a rule that when you help her get dressed, brush her hair, and brush her teeth you have to play the song "When will my life begin" from the movie Tangled and you have to sing along. She hates wearing tights with dresses trust me leggings are the better option. We have a rule I hope you continue if you accept guardianship. The rule is anytime we say goodbye we kiss and say I love you. Finally, don't let Lily forget about me and Josh, please make sure she knows how much we loved her._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Karen Baker_

 **Arizona's POV**

Teddy stops reading and I am in shock. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe Lily knows about me and wants to meet me and call me Mommy. I can't believe and I am extremely worried that there maybe something seriously medically wrong with my daughter. But more importantly I can't believe that they gave me guardianship of Lily. What am I going to do? I think to myself there is only one thing to do.

Teddy looks at me and says, "Wow Arizona, Lily sounds like a mini you." Before I could say anything Owen asked, "So what are you going to do? Are you going to accept guardianship of Lily?" I reply "It's simple I regretted giving Lily up and I feel like I have a second chance to be her mom and I am going to take it, even if that means I loose Callie." Before anyone could respond I hear a soft knock on the door. I tense up and become nervous knowing its probably Callie and I am afraid of her reaction to the news.

The door opens and in walks Callie. She comes and sits down next to me. I turn to Teddy and Owen and say, "Will one of you go update Bailey and Shepherd on who their patient is and will the other go update the Chief?"

After they left Callie looks at me and says "Hey I got your page what's going on?" I nervously reply, "You know the eight year old from the car accident this morning, whose parents died, and who you gave a cast to?" Callie shakes her head yes. I look at Callie and say, "Well her name is Lily Arizona Baker and eight years ago today I gave birth to her and gave her up for adoption. I have regretted that decision everyday for the past eight years. Callie Lily is my daughter."

 **Author's Note: Uh oh how will Callie react? Find out next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Lily and Arizona will meet, the legal aspects of Arizona's guardianship will happen, and we will find out what's wrong with Lily next chapter. I will be posting chapter 3 shortly. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 (The Reveal)

**Author's Note: I am posting a short chapter. I want to get an update out so I shortened the chapter. I will be posting chapter 4 Saturday or Sunday. Lily will definitely meet Arizona next chapter and a diagnosis. This chapter mentions some violence. Enjoy.**

 **Callie's POV**

I am shocked. I can't believe this is happening. Maybe this is why Arizona didn't want a child all those months ago. She felt guilty about giving her own child up. I realize I haven't responded yet. I look at Arizona, grab her hand, and say "Arizona, I am not sure what to say, but this doesn't change anything between us. I love you and I can't wait to meet Lily again and if she is anything like you I know I will love her."

Arizona looks relived and says "Oh thank God! I wasn't sure how you were going to react and I didn't want to lose you." Then she pulls me into a hug.

I pull a way and say, "I am wondering Arizona how? How did you get pregnant?"

She removes her hand from mine, looks away, takes a deep breath, and says "Well that's a little more complicated. It was my last semester of Med School. I was part of my one professors research team. He was young for a professor late 30s-early 40s. He was very good-looking, intelligent, but obviously not my type. He was a great professor and was always nice. One night late in the research lab after the other two students on the team left he came across the room to check my work. He got very close looking over my shoulder. Then he tucked my hair behind ear and brushed it off my shoulder. He then leaned in and kissed my neck. I stood up and backed away and asked him what he thought he was doing. He then grabbed my wrist and waist and pulled me close and said "C'mon don't be a tease, you know you want it." He then threw my down on the table (she said trying not to cry). He pinned me down with one hand and took of my pants with the other (she was starting to choke up). I tried to fight back. I said no so many times, but he was so much stronger than me. The next thing I know I felt him inside of me, he raped me (she cried as she spoke). It felt like it lasted for days. the entire time it was happening I looked a this clock hung on the wall. It lasted 20 minutes and those were the worst 20 minutes of my life. He left me there exposed and violated. Afterwords I felt so ashamed and dirty. So I went back to my room and showered. And with no physical evidence I knew no one would believe me. So I didn't say anything. I was raped (She started to cry even harder)."

I can't believe this happened, my Arizona; some awful coward raped my Ari. I pull her in close and try to soothe her as she was uncontrollably sobbing. I want to cry myself, but I am trying to keep it together for her. I kissed her cheek and said "Oh, Arizona I am so sorry he did that to you baby, but I hope you know that is not your fault."

She looked at me as she tried to pull herself together and said "I know, I struggled with that for a long time. I still do. I have PTSD, which is why I see a therapist. I never told anyone about what happened to me except for a therapists, Karen, and now you. But I want to finish what I was telling you before I started crying. About a month after that happened I took a pregnancy test, saw an OBGYN, and both confirmed I was pregnant. But from the moment I found out I was excited. That this was my baby and only my baby. I never saw the baby as his. However, the worst part was having to walk into his class pregnant and seeing him in general. When it was obvious that I was pregnant he walked up to me and said is it mine? I told him no and he called me a whore. Being raped was in no way any reason as to why I gave Lily up. I gave Lily up because she deserved parents who were going to be able to be there for her, I was about to be an intern. I was hardly ever going to be able to be with her and that wasn't fair to her. There is something you need to know, Karen (Lily's mom), wrote me a letter originally asking me if I wanted to meet Lily. When they got in the accident hey were on their way here for Lily to see Dr. O'Connor when they got here Karen was going to give it me when they arrived. According to the letter Lily's symptoms indicate anything from a virus to anemia to leukemia to kidney disease. I am nervous something is wrong with my daughter. Anyway after the accident Karen had a police officer add more including the fact in their will if they both died they gave me custody of Lily."

I can't believe that Lily might be sick and now Arizona has custody of her. I look at Arizona and say, "Well no matter what happens I will be here every step of the way. I love you."

Arizona leans in kisses me and says, "I love you too." After she finishes that statement there is a knock on the door it's Teddy with the Chief and two people I don't know."

 **Author's** **Note: *Important* PLEASE READ! Let me know in the comments below what you want Lily's diagnosis to be? (I am debating and will post chapter 4 once I see what some of you want. Also comment what you to see happen between Lily and Arizona when they meet. I know I know some people were hoping Arizona didn't get pregnant by rape. However, I did it because any other way of her getting pregnant would feel out of character for Arizona. Feel free to message me with any thoughts you may have or leave them in your review. See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 (The Meeting and Diagnosis)

**Author's** **Note: Thank you for reading as always. A lot happens in this chapter so enjoy. We finally have a diagnosis. Read and review.**

 **Arizona's POV**

Teddy, the Chief and two people I don't recognize walk into the conference room. The Chief looks at me and says, "Well according to Altman, I hear we have anew member of our Seattle Grace Mercy West Family." I reply "Yes we do! I can't wait for you to meet Lily." The Chief replied, "I can't wait to meet my new niece."

Before I could say anything Teddy interjects "Well if your Uncle Richard, I get to be Aunt Teddy." I laugh and say "You can be whatever you want to Lily."

The Chief then introduces me to Jillian Westwood of social services and Ian Davis Karen and Josh's lawyer who is in charge of their will.

I look at them, shake their hands, and say, "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Mr. Davis are you Lily's Uncle Ian by chance?"

He replies "Yes I am and I have heard a lot about you so it's nice to but a face to the name. So Jillian and I are here to discuss with you if you want to accept guardianship of Lily and if you do we are here to sign the paperwork." Jillian then added "If you do accept guardianship I will stop by your home in a few weeks for a home visit and to make sure everything is okay and then I will be out of your hair. So Dr. Robbins are you willing to accept guardianship of Lily and all of the roles and responsibilities that come with it?"

I reply, "I do. I want to be Lily's guardian and I know I can accept the responsibility that comes with it."

After signing a bunch of paperwork I officially became Lily's legal guardian. Jillian said goodbye and gave me Lily's backpack that was recovered from the accident and then she left. The Chief and Altman said they would check in later. However, Ian stayed behind to talk. Ian looked at me and said "In Karen's letter how much did she explain of Lily's symptoms?"

I replied and said, "She just said she was tired and had some bruising on her back. Why?"

He replied "Well she has had more symptoms than that, she has had fevers, lost weight, she coughs all the time, she is always sick. The doctors at Seattle Pres just kept saying Lily has a weak immune system, but Karen thought something else was wrong and so do I. What do you think?"

Callie looks at me with concern and I reply, "I agree something is wrong and it's not just a weak immune system. We will do some testing after she gets out of surgery. Also, I know I may have custody of Lily, but you are still her Uncle Ian and you are more than welcome to see her anytime you want." He replied "Thank you. I was hoping to stick around to see her after her surgery." I reply "Of course!"

 **Owen's POV**

I walk into OR 3 to tell Shepherd, Bailey, Grey, and Karev the news. I scrub in and walk into the OR. Shepherd notices me "Dr. Hunt what are you doing here?" I reply "Well I was coming to give you an update we have an identity for your patient. Her name is Lily Baker, today is her 8th birthday and she is Dr. Robbins's biological daughter."

The whole room was in shock. Bailey looks at me and asks, "What do you mean she's Arizona's biological daughter?" I reply "Arizona gave her daughter up for adoption. This is her kid and now that the adoptive parents have died they left guardianship to Arizona. So how is it going in here?"

The whole room was once again in shock. Shepherd replied That he had control of the hematoma and everything was under control and the was just finishing up. Bailey replied, That she was closing as well and everything looked good." I told them I would go give Robbins the update and I would page everyone when Lily woke up.

 **Karev's POV**

I can't believe Robbins has a kid. I go and check on Lily with Lexie. I enter her room considering she was just moved out of recovery. Her BP was stable, her incisions looked good, and her oxygen was a little low. I will have to keep my eye on that, it's not concerning yet but if it gets any lower or doesn't improve I will giver her oxygen. Lexie turned to me and said, "She looks a lot like Robbins." I reply yeah she does.

We were just about to leave when we heard a small sound. We both turned around we saw to big blue eyes staring at us. Lily looked at us and said, "I want my Mommy." Lexie and I looked at each other. Lexie turned to Lily "Hi Lily, I am your Aunt Lexie and one of your doctor's, do you remember what happened to your Mommy and Daddy?" Lily replied, "I know my Mom and Dad went to heaven, but I want my Mommy, I want my Mommy Arizona." Lexie and I looked at each other in shock she knew about Arizona. I had Lexie page Shepherd, Meredith, and Bailey while I paged Robbins. I then turned to Lily and said "Hi Lily I am your Uncle Alex. I know your Mommy very well and she will be here soon. Do you want me to read you a story until she gets here?" She replied, "Yes please Uncle Alex."

 **Arizona's POV**

I am in the conference room with Callie and Ian when Owen came in and gave me an update on Lily's surgery. He said it was very successful and when Lily wakes up Shepherd and Bailey would stop by to check in on Lily. I then get a page from Karev and a text it said she was in room 222 and was asking for me. I grabbed her bag and ran out of the room to go see her and I texted Callie to tell her and Ian where to meet me.

I walk into Lily's room and see Alex reading to her. She is beautiful and Karen was right she does look exactly like me. Lily noticed me and turned to Alex and said "Uncle Alex is that my Mommy?" I love how she calls him Uncle Alex, I know Alex will be a good Uncle and will be protective of her.

He replies "Yes she is." Lily then looks at me and says, "Hi, my Mom and Dad said I had to ask you if I could call you Mommy. Can I call you Mommy?"

I walk up to her and grab a chair and bring it next to her bed. Then I grab her hand and run my fingers through her hair and said, "Of course you can sweetheart. I know that you know that your Mom and Dad went to heaven so I was wondering if after you get out of the hospital if it was okay with you if you came to live with me?" Lily replied, "I would love to Mommy."

I grab her backpack of the ground and bring it up onto her bed and say, "Look what I have." Lily replies "My backpack! Mommy can you get my blankie and Mr. Bunny out of it please." I reply "Of course and I love how you used your manners." I grab the two items and hand them to her.

Then Callie and Ian walk in the room. Lily sees Ian and says "Uncle Ian you're here. Have you met my Mommy?" He comes over gives her a kiss on her head and says, "I have sweet girl. She is very nice. I just wanted to come see you before I had to go." Then he turns to me, hands me his card with his cellphone on it and says, "Please give me updates on how she is doing and when you figure out what's wrong. Is it okay if me and my wife stop by tomorrow?" I reply "I promise to update you and of course you can." Then he left and I turned to Lily and said "Sweetheart I want you to meet a very important friend of mine." I turn to Callie and say "Lily this is Callie and Mommy loves her a lot."

Callie turns to Lily and says, "It's very nice to meet you Lily. Your Mommy has told me a lot about you." Lily replies "Hi Callie." She turns to me and asks, "Mommy do you love Callie like my Dad loved my Mom?" I am little shocked she made that connection after all she is only 8. But I reply, "I do love Callie that way. Is that okay with you?" Lily replies, "Yes it is and if you love her Mommy than I love her too." I smile knowing how much I am going to love Lily more than I already do.

Alex comes back in the room and says "Arizona I am concerned about Lily's oxygen levels being still really low so I am going to go ahead and give her oxygen." I reply okay. Then I realized I was so distracted by meeting Lily I didn't bother to check her stats.

I turn to Lily and say, "Hey baby girl, your Uncle Alex is going to but this little tube in your nose just like this (I take the nasal oxygen mask and demonstrate) and its going to help you breathe." She said okay Mommy.

After Alex got it all set up I was just to tell him about to run some tests when Meredith, Derek, and Bailey came in. I introduced Lily to her Aunt Bailey, Aunt Meredith, and Uncle Derek. The checked her out and told me everything looked good. They were finishing up when Lily started having a coughing fit. It took a glass of water, me patting her back, and a good five minutes for the coughing to stop. I looked at Meredith, Bailey, and Shepherd and gave them her symptoms. Based on her symptoms they decided to run a blood test including genetic testing considering her symptoms indicate a wide range of disorders.

Meredith did the testing. Lily was so brave she held my hand the entire time. Lily then turned to me and said "Mommy will you come cuddle with me?" I replied of course and I climbed into bed with her and wrapped my arm around her. After Meredith left Callie did to. She ran home to grab me a change of clothes and some dinner and coffee for me. Considering everything I was staying in the hospital tonight and every night Lily was.

I turned to Lily and bring her in closer and said "Hey Lily Bug, how are you feeling?" Lily turned and laid her head on my chest and said, "I am feeling tired Mommy will you sing the goodnight song with me and stay with me while I sleep?" I reply "Of course, but you have to teach me it first." After she taught me we sang it together. The goodnight song goes like this "Goodnight to you. Goodnight to me. Now close your eyes and got to sleep. Goodnight. Sleep tight. Only good dreams allowed tonight. Goodnight. I love you."

I then kissed Lily on each one of her cheeks then her forehead. Lily with her eyes closed said, "I love you Mommy" I reply, "I love you my sweet girl." She asked "Forever?" and I said "Always."

A little while later Meredith and Bailey came into the room. I could tell by the look on their face the results weren't good.

Bailey came over and sat in the chair next to the bed, grabbed my hand and said, "I am sorry Arizona, but Lily has Cystic Fibrosis."

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review to let me know what you think. Feel free to message me. Next chapter we see the aftermath of the diagnosis.**


	5. Chapter 5 (The Aftermath)

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the chapter. Here is the aftermath of the diagnosis. Enjoy.**

 **Arizona's POV**

I feel like the floor just broke under my feet. I can't help but cry. I hold my beautiful sleeping little girl in my arms thinking about how this will change our lives. Bailey also told me that she would tell everyone so I don't have to. Bailey also said that Dr. Marshall our top pediatric doctor who specializes in Cystic Fibrosis would be in tomorrow along with Dr. Hoffman our pediatric respiratory therapist to discuss medication and other treatment. However, Dr. Marshall's resident Dr. Donovan would be in later to run test results.

After Bailey left within a few moments Callie and Mark had arrived. Mark walks in and says, "I can't wait to meet my new niece." I try to crack a smile. I look back at Mark and said "Would you sit with her for a minute while I go talk to Callie in the hall." He replied of course. I walk out of the room with Callie. When we got in the hall I look at her and say, "Lily has Cystic Fibrosis." I start crying I just can't believe this is happening. Callie pulled me in her arms and said "Hey it's going to be okay, I promise, oh honey I am sorry. But we will get her through this." She rubbed her hand up and down my back.

I pull myself together and walk back in the room and get back in bed with my little girl. I was woken up by Callie who said Bailey texted and Dr. Donovan would be here soon. I decided to wake up Lily "Hey Lily-Belle can you wake for Mommy sweet girl." Lily whimpered a little and said, "No no I don't want to wake up." I replied, "How about you just open you eyes and Mommy will read you a story." She replied "Okay Mommy." She moved her head from my tummy to my chest. I read one of my favorite books _Rainbow Fish_ to Lily. When I finished I introduced her to her Uncle Mark. Then Dr. Donovan came and measured Lily's lung capacity and a few other tests. After that was done I read Lily a goodnight story and sang the goodnight song and we feel asleep.

 **The Next Day**

I was woken up by Lexie who told me The Chief was has having a staff meeting that I was being required to attend. I gave Lily a kiss goodbye and told Lexie to page me the moment she wakes up.

I walk into the conference room and saw Hunt, Altman, Yang, Bailey, Shepherd, Meredith, Avery, Kepner, Karev, Sloan, Weber, and Callie. I was the last to arrive and then Weber started the meeting. He said "As many of you know we have of a knew member of our Seattle Grace Mercy West family Lily, Arizona's daughter." Everyone clapped and congratulated me. The Chief then said "However yesterday as most of you know she was diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis and I want to make it clear that whatever Robbins needs we will be there to give and I want someone with Lily at all times that Robbins can't." I was in shock I didn't know what to say other than thank you.

I went back to Lily's room and as soon as I entered she woke up. I looked at her and said "Hey there Lily Bug how we feeling today?" she replied "Better Mommy better can we watch Tangled today?" I reply "Yes after we see your doctors okay." She replied "Okay Mommy." I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Shortly after breakfast Dr. Marshall and Dr. Hoffman arrived. Karev stayed in the room with Lily while Callie and myself went to the conference across the hall.

Dr. Marshall said, "Okay so we are going to need to combine several therapies to get Lily's Cystic Fibrosis under control. So we are going to but her on the following medications and therapies: plumozye nebulizer, albuterol inhaler, cipro, sporanox, cromolyn, predisone, pancreaze, airway clearance vest, along with respiratory therapy and chest physical therapy. Also, if she starts to have any digestive issues and we will adjust her diet and maybe prescribe more medications. Furthermore, here is a list of instructions for each. Also I know you're a doctor but just as a reminder remember check her temperature several times a day any sign of fever bring her to make sure she doesn't have an infection. Do you have any questions?"

I reply, "No not at this time, thank you." I got both doctors information including pager number and then we wrapped up the meeting. I head back to Lily's room and find Derek and Bailey who told me if that as long as things look good tomorrow she would be discharged. Then I realize I don't have any of Lily's stuff so I texted Ian to have him get Lily's stuff from the Baker's home and bring it to our apartment and Callie will meet him there. Thank god we have an extra room I also text Callie and have her clear out the room and ask her to get it ready for Lily. I gave Lily her first round of medication and then the nurse came and helped me set up her vest. Lily was so scared she was crying so I held her hand and told her that this was going to help her breathe. Then I turned tangled on to help distract her. After her vest treatment was finished I sat in bed next to Lily and finished the rest of the movie.

 **The Next Day**

Everyone stopped by to say goodbye to Lily. I am pretty sure her favorite people in this whole hospital are: Karev, Sloan, Meredith, and Lexie. I walk Lily out to the car holding hands I could tell she was feeling better considering she skipped the whole way to the car. I got her buckled in her new car seat and we started to drive home. When we arrived home Lily was more than excited to see her new room. We opened the door to the apartment and found Mark, Callie, and Ian in Lily's room. It was painted purpled, the light in her room looked like the lanterns, there was a place to read and play, there were drapes on the ends/sides of her bed and they were wrapped around the post, and Lily was painted above her bed. Lily was amazed she said, "Mommy my room looks like Tangled and Rapunzel's room." I replied, "Yeah Lily-Belle it does." Then I turned to Callie and said, "How did you guys make this happen?" She replied, "Well it was my idea, but everyone helped pitch in." I kissed her and said "I love you." She replied, " I love you too." I was about to go in for another kiss, but I felt someone grab my hand and say, "Mommy c'mon lets go play."

 **Author's Note: Next chapter is about Arizona and Callie adjusting to life with Lily and Lily has a complication because of her Cystic Fibrosis. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Adjusting)

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you continue to read the story and as always enjoy the chapter. :)**

 **Arizona's POV**

After I finally got Lily to bed in her new room I decided tog to sleep myself considering I was exhausted. A few hours later screaming woke me up.

"MOM! DAD! SOMEONE HELP THEM!" I hear Lily screaming at the top of her lungs. Callie at this point had woken up too. We jumped out of bed and ran into Lily's room to find her thrashing her limbs around, but she was still asleep. We each sat on one side of Lily and I tried to wake her up. I stroked her hair and said "Sweetie please wake up." Slowly the thrashing eased up until came to a complete stop. Lily woke up her eyes wide and big and instinctively brought her knees to her chest. She looked terrified.

I turn to Lily placing my hand on top of hers and said, "Your safe sweat girl, Mommy and Callie are right here." Lily's big eyes looked into mine and then she practically jumped into my arms. I wrap my arms around and look at Callie who had tears forming in her eyes. Then I look at my baby girl who has tears rolling down her cheeks sobbing into my chest. I can feel the tears forming and I try to stop myself from crying. I hate seeing my Lily so upset. Then I start rubbing my hand up and down her back realizing her pajamas were sticking to her from a cold sweat.

I look at my sweet Lily-Belle sobbing in my arms and hold onto her tighter. I take one hand stroking her hair and say "Oh baby girl. Sssshh. It's going to be okay. Mommy is right here." I rock my baby as she continues to sob into my PJ top in an attempt to calm her down.

As I continue to try and soothe Lily nothing seems to calm her down. Then I came up with an idea considering Lily really enjoys baths and I think she needs one I ask Lily "Hey sweet-pea do you want to go take a bubble bath?" Lily looks at me and shakes her head yes. Then Callie grabbed Lily's hand and said "Lily you know when I was your age when I had bad dreams my mom would make me her special hot chocolate. If it's okay with your Mommy I can make you some?" Lily looked at me with tears still falling down her face waiting for my approval. I look at Callie and then down at Lily and say, "I think some hot chocolate sound delicious, do you want some?" Lily nods her head yes into my chest. I kiss the top of her head and rock her back and forth then I look to Callie and say "Will you go get her bath and come back and get us when it's ready?" Callie replied of course and she left the room.

I looked at Lily and said "Baby it's okay, it's going to be okay, Mommy is right here and I am not going anywhere."

Lily was crying so hard that she started to hyperventilate. Callie had just reentered the room to tell me Lily's bath was ready. She quickly ran out to the kitchen to grab Lily's inhaler. After we gave Lily her inhaler I went to give her bath and Callie grabbed Lily new pajamas and started making the hot chocolate.

As I was giving Lily her bath she stopped crying and was starting to relax. I was starting to feel relieved I hate seeing my baby upset. Lily looks up at me and says, "I miss my Mom and Dad." I rub her back and say, "I know baby, I wish they were here so you didn't have to miss them." Then Lily looks at me and says, "I am sorry." I reply, "For what baby girl?" She replied, "For waking you up and saying I missed my Mom and Dad." I looked into her eyes and said "Sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry for, it's okay to miss your Mom and Dad and I want you to know you can wake me up anytime."

She replied, "Okay, but Mommy promise me you won't leave me." I reply, "I wish I could promise you that, but I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon and I promise I will always love you." We finished her bath and she drank her hot chocolate and she climbed into bed with me Callie.

 **The Next Day**

I wake Lily up not really wanting to. I know today will be rough considering we have her parents funeral. I wake her up and get her ready and do her treatments. She has barley said ten words or touched her breakfast. She also has not left my side all morning. We arrive at the cemetery and Lily grabs my hand. We are heading towards the caskets when Lily sees Ian and Alli and she runs to his arms. He picks her up and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He set her down when I reached them and then Lily notices something and immediately got upset.

She looks at Ian and says "Uncle Ian why is Aunt Kelli here? I don't want her here and neither would my parents!" He replies "I know you don't like her but she is her so let's be nice." As he was saying that Alli told me that Kelli was Karen's sister who wasn't nice to Karen or Lily. Kelli notices Lily and heads towards us. Lily ran to my side and grabs my hand.

Kelli reaches us and looks at Lily and says to Lily "Hey Lily-girl why are you hiding come give me a hug." Lily shook her head no. Then she looks notices me and says to Ian "Who is she?" He replied "That's Lily's biological mother Arizona and next to her is her girlfriend Callie. Karen and Josh gave custody of Lily to her."

Kelli hearing that last part seemed furious and she looks at me says, "So you give your child up and now you show up and want her back? Your insane if you think I am going to let her be raised by you and your lesbian lover!" Before I could respond Lily moves in front of me and says, "You were mean to my Mom and I am not going to let you be mean to my Mommy. Your rude and mean. You clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed so maybe you should go back to it. Oh and by the way it looks like its time to get more shots in your face because yours is looking pretty wrinkled!" I am shocked at what I am hearing for my normally very calm sweet child.

Kelli responds, "You ungrateful little brat, you're already calling her Mommy, after everything my sister and your Dad did for you raising you when you weren't their biological child." Lily was now upset and started to cry and said "Mommy I want to go home." I reply, "We can baby girl." I picked her up and handed her to Ian who took her to the car will Callie. I turned to a smug looking Kelli and said "Don't you dare ever talk to my daughter like that again you homophobic witch. Stay away from my child and my family or I will contact my lawyers. Don't you dare think I won't file a restraining order either. So don't test me." She replied, "You are going to regret this." And with that I walked away and ran to go console my baby girl.

 **Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you want to see next. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter has some interesting things happen. I will give you a preview by telling you the title of the next chapter is "Bump in the Road."**


	7. Chapter 7 (The Emergency)

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I got really sick and thankfully am better know and then I had to catch up on school. Then I graduated and started a new job and with all that craziness I had a bit of writers block, but I am abck and am committed to update weekly. So read and enjoy.

I got in the car and sat next to Lily and grab her hand and put it in mine. She lays her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her. When we arrive at home Lily had cried herself to sleep. I picked her up and carried her up all the way to her room. I tucked her into bed and shut the door behind me. I enter the living room to find Alli, Ian, and Callie waiting for me. As I sit next to Callie, I looked at Ian and Alli and said "What did that awful women say or do in the past that made Lily react that way?"

Alli responds, "She has never accepted Lily, because she was not Karen's biological daughter. She constantly made her feelings known. One Christmas she was about to take a picture of all the grandkids and she told Lily that she could not be in the picture because she was not one. She was constantly mean to Lily. Karen and Kelli would constantly fight about it. Josh and Karen explained it to Lily that Aunt Kelli doesn't always like Mommy so she takes out her anger on Lily or she was tired and it caused her to be cranky. I have never liked the woman.

I remember Karen and Josh hosted a fourth of July party when Lily was 7 and she had bronchitis and was having a really hard time with her asthma and Karen had told Lily that she could not play soccer with the rest of the kids because she was so sick. So Lily decided to watch instead and Kelli went over to Lily and told her she should go play soccer and Lily told Kelli her mom said she wasn't allowed. Kelli told her that if she wanted to be apart of the family like everyone else she would go play and that would make everyone like her, if she didn't Kelli told Lilly that she would never be allowed to play with Kelli's kids again. Then Kelli basically pushed Lily on the field. Within two minutes of playing Lily started having a severe asthma attack and Ian ended up calling 911 so she could go to the ER. Ian and Josh went with Lily in the ambulance. Karen and I stayed behind until everyone left. Kelli was pissed the party had to end and was the last one to leave.

As Kelli was packing her stuff up she said to her husband that child ruins everything and she isn't even part of this family. Karen and myself both heard this and it caused Karen to snap. Karen screamed at Kelli saying it was her fault anyway because she was the one who basically forced Lily to play. Kelli then went on a rant about how she was just trying to make Lily apart of this family and how Karen should appreciate the fact that Kelli even lets her kids around Lily after all she was conceived out of wedlock by a homosexual with no morals. Karen then said how dare Kelli talk about Lily as if she was a mistake, how Lily is apart of this family, how she had no right to talk about Lily's mother that way, and how she was no longer welcome around Lily or in Karen's home. Since then Kelli has not spoken to Karen or seen Lily. So as you can tell Kelli has said some not so great things about you, does not like the fact you are a lesbian, and clearly a homophobe."

I responded, "Wait so you are saying she always made Lily feel unwelcomed and unloved, because she was my child not Karen's and because I am a lesbian?"

Ian replied, "Yes she did and clearly is still trying to." I can't believe this, I am the reason that vile woman tortured Lily. This is all my fault I want to cry. Callie clearly noticed that I was upset and said "Hey don't blame yourself for that woman's awful and despicable behavior. It's not your fault." I just looked at her and shook my head in agreement.

After Alli and Ian left I walked in my room and flicked off my heels and took of my tights and dress. Then I threw on a white t-shirt and my favorite red flannel pajama bottoms and my favorite pair of fuzzy socks. I take my hair out of the bun and put it into two French braids. Then I grab my favorite sweatshirt I always wear when I am upset and decide it might bring Lily some comfort. I decided to wake sleeping beauty so she will maybe sleep through the night and so she could eat some lunch.

 **A Week Later**

 **Arizona POV**

It's been a week since the funeral and Lily has started school. According, to her teacher she is incredibly bright and soon she will be getting tested to see if she is gifted. I am still a nervous wreck being away from her. I am so nervous something related to her CF will occur while she is at school. I know she has made one friend Grace, but the other kids don't understand her CF so they are treating her differently. Tonight is the first night in weeks that Callie and I will be able to have a date night as Lily is having a Sleepover with her Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexi.

I kiss Callie goodbye and head up for rounds. I turn the corner and I ram right into Karev. I say to Karev, "How's it going?". Karev replies, "Good." Just then we get paged incoming trauma. Young female shot in the leg.

Upon arrival I quickly assess and determine we need to immediately get into the OR. After opening up it was determined that the artery was blown and the femur was shattered. Think Arizona Think. I say to Grey and Karev "Karev I need you to be me outside of this OR go take care of any Peds case that comes into the ER I can help in Emergency cases and page Callie to get in here. No arguments. Grey we need to start a shunt and a graft. Let's do this." Karev angrily walks out.

 **Karev POV**

I can't believe that Arizona sent me out of the OR, that was my case not Greys. It's been over an hour of sitting here in the pit and not a single peds case yet. The phone rings I answer a 8 year old with shortness of breath two minutes out. The ambulance pulls up and as they pull the patient out I recognize her. Shit it's Lily.

We get inside the ER. I grab her hand and look at her scared little eyes. I say "Lily, it's okay I am going to get you feeling better and I am gonna get your Mom Okay?! She shakes her head yes. I immediately spot Altman and Lexi. I grab their attention. I tell Lexi to go to OR 4 and get Arizona. I say to Altman, "Shortness of breath and sudden severe nonradiating chest pains." As I finish saying that the monitor starts beeping rapidly. Altman listens and looks at me and says, " Cardaic rhythms sinus tac and absent breath sounds on the right. Shit Attention Pneumothorax, her lung collapsed. Let's get her some oxygen to help stabilize and get her up to the Cath lab we need to re-expand her lungs; we need to get that chest tube in STAT."

 **Arizona POV**

Lexi bursts into my OR. I said "What's up?" She replies "It's Lily, she has an Attention Pneumothorax. Teddy just took her up to the Cath lab." Shit. Oh my god Lily!

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next Chapter, will Lily be okay? and what will happen when an unexpected vistior arrives?


End file.
